dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Berkut
Lord Berkut is a character from Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia and the nephew of Emperor Rudolf of Rigel and Alm's cousin. He is a noble who places great importance on social status. Berkut makes his Clash debut in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Berkut is a young man in black and navy-blue European armor. He is of the noble class, and carries himself as such. His hair is dark brown, and his cape is blue and purple. He is dressed for colder weather, as Rigel's climate is cooler than that of Zofia's. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Lance Abilities *Horseback riding Personality Berkut is a prideful man who, much like Fernand, places great emphasis on social status. Unlike Fernand, who acts as if he is owed something for being a noble, Berkut feels the need to demonstrate his own power and worth, subtly signifying contrast between Zofian and Rigelian ideals. Berkut tends to come off as haughty, and even a bit aggressive, in the way that he talks down on others. He is very mistrustful of most people, particularly the church of Duma; he loathes and outright fears Jedah, and is extra-suspicious of religion and magic as a result. His parents hammered it into his head as he grew up that might made right, and that he could never follow in Rudolf's footsteps without being strong. As an adult, while a part of him recognizes how poorly his parents treated him, he refuses to acknowledge that Rudolf treats him much the same. He is desperate to please his uncle, who is seldom shown as anything but taciturn or disapproving towards Berkut in return. His desperation is his undoing; he is fiercely proud, yet at the same time, walking on a knife's edge, terrified to fail Rudolf and prove himself unworthy or weak. As the game progresses, he lashes out in frustration more and more, almost looking for excuses to see people doubting him, as seen with Rinea when conflict happens. In spite of that, he is much different when he is alone with Rinea, as she is the only person he has ever trusted. Their relationship is as important to his character as it is to hers. Berkut is keenly aware of her needs and feelings, and while he does still overcompensate in front of her at times, he is unafraid of expressing his true emotions in front of her. He feels that she genuinely deserves the power and status of an empress, to the point where she cannot tell him she does not want to be one, and becoming angry when she expresses relief that Alm is the rightful emperor. Rinea's heritage as a member of minor, if not downright impoverished nobility, does not matter to the otherwise strictly hierarchical Berkut. This is shown to a lesser extent when he's with Fernand as well since Berkut considers him a comrade and they both share similar social views. After his clash with Alm, however, Berkut realizes what he has done to Rinea and becomes bitterly mournful. His pride shattered by his blindness to the corruptive nature of the power granted to him by Duma, Berkut plummets almost completely into despair, especially when he is taken from the brink of death. He sees this as a curse upon him, a curse never to be reunited with his lover. His pride is still intact, which is the reason why he desires to find purpose to his own strength. However, after losing Rinea to Duma, Berkut became bitter towards gods, and instantly rebuffs gods that attempt to make advancements upon him, such as Kanako. Pre-Clash Biography Berkut guided the coup d’etat in Zofia by luring Desaix into betraying. Berkut also convinces Fernand to join the Rigelian army and leave the Deliverance. He is vying to be the next emperor and commands the invasion of Zofia to prove his military prowess. He is also engaged to Rinea, who cares for him during the ongoing war. According to Lukas, he is around the same age that Alm is. Notable Actions New York City (Criminal Revolution) Berkut arrives in New York City, having been taken from Rinea and the afterlife once more. Growing dejected, he is found by Robin. Berkut pleads Robin to end his life, but Robin convinces him that moving forward would be the better course of action. Finding out that the Duma Faithful are in New York, Berkut joins Robin's army to settle the score with Jedah. Berkut played a pivotal role in the final battle against Greg Robertson, striking the stand-boosted man's legs while he was taking control of the Chrysler building to weaken him. He led Greg to Robin, and allowed the army to strike with a flurry of magical attacks that completely destroyed Greg. Pandora Berkut arrived outside the Desperado laundry room; inside the laundry room, he met Sveena and learned, in horror, of the atrocities that she had committed thanks to the manipulation of Yukari Yakumo. Berkut makes her realize the error of her ways, and attempts to teach her the matters of etiquette. When he finishes, however, a confrontation occurs between Yukari and Sveena, one in which the yōkai restores Sveena's memories, and then orders Patchouli to electrocute her over and over again, attempting to zap her into submission. Berkut knocks the controller out of Patchouli's hand, and Yukari is forced away. Sveena commits suicide, while Berkut looks away, setting off to find and destroy the Duma Faithful. Relationships Rinea Rinea and Berkut are lovers; Berkut loves Rinea more than anyone, and trusts her more than he ever could anyone else. Rinea, on the other hand, cares deeply for Berkut, and her love transcends the social hierarchies that Berkut emphasizes so much. Robin Despite Robin not being of any nobility Berkut knows, Berkut respects Robin's ideology, after being awakened to his error by Alm. He is glad that Robin is giving him an opportunity to move forward. Jedah Berkut despises Jedah and the Duma Faithful; he never liked them to begin with, but his grudge against the followers of Duma only worsened after his third defeat at Alm's hands, the defeat at which he presumably lost his love, Rinea. Trivia *Berkut is a character that was created specifically for Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *EropsToad calls him "Lord Douchebag." Category:Fire Emblem Category:Rigelians Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:EropsToad Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Cavaliers Category:Spear wielders Category:Newcomers Category:Nobles Category:Noblemen Category:Douchebags Category:Valentians